comicplantfandomcom-20200215-history
Vs battles 3
Same as vs battles 2 and 3 except, no titles, no rankings, no points but other alike features may be added old and new characters may be used from this site and new and old characters may be used from any other media but repeated characters and repeated battles will be mostly avoided (unless necessary to use them). But if there is a repeated character they will likely be matched up with a character that is not also a repeated character. 11/24/19 "pre update 1" questions - match ups/alike added added images to non original battles clean win simply means smooth win obvious rule: if something is inherent knowledge for why a character wins, or is obvious, the other character loses 100% and nothing can disprove it at all (just how nothing can disprove that any character be defeated) update: we stand corrected, found character that cannot be beaten: azarin update: nevermind azarin was defeated by nagito, there is still no unbeatable character update: "knight (winnie the) pooh" may have been the ironic unbeatable character due to having the highest defense of any other character or fiction through "forever manipulation". Despite he could not beat most characters, however he near-undeniably (in a correct mind, could not be defeated). however true to this side name that the only unbeatable character on this side was due to a technicality, the most beatable character is: fire lord ozai beatable than a sphere vs battles profile | due to being the least impressive character and being defeated by a power removal - the most disgraceful way of losing a fight differs from power nullification b/c power nullification only powers down 1 ability, this is despite his tier) update: full comicplant tier list unbeatable tier: characters that even if that can't win, they are not able to lose also characters with abilities that can not be countered and is the reason they cannot be won over boundless memetic: (lower tier than unbeatable but better tier than unbetable tier because these are characters that have an extremely low chance of losing and are able to win, usually characters with hax-breaking physical strength and alot of heavy hax themselves) ultimate memetic tier: a much stronger version of super memetic tier but with extra hax, skill, versatilty and conditions, it surpassed never ending power up tier level 2 (despite not having the power grow of never ending power up tier level 1 or level 2) never ending power up tier level 2: a tier that constant powers up, above super memetic, and at a faster rate than never ending power up tier level 1 characters that ascend their own stories or characters with plot manipulation to an extremely greater extent never ending power up tier level 1: same as never ending power up tier level 2, but powers up at a slower rate though still faster than mft+ (it's own tier can move and increase it's power faster than most speed stats) impossible to define memetic tier: no clear classification but higher than super memetic tier with most hax abilities and stats to back it up, plus imagined powers such as cheap abilities and immediate wins super memetic tier: high hax abilities, characters can counter most abilities that cannot be countered in general, a stronger version tier than memetic tier memetic tier: highest original tier | high hax abilities but less powerful than super memetic tier ocean tier: low-tier but powerful memetic characters beyond 0 | far above joke battle's 0 tier | beyond the concept of tiers characters usually don't live up to their name but have so many normal abilities that they are almost hax abiliites with stats to back it up but not quite ocean level | infinite tier exaggerated characters | tier -1: basically above omnipotent characters joke battles tier 11-0, lowest: 1-Dimensional Characters, Highest: Omnipotent characters but what makes them better than vs battles tiers is that their skill is combined with abilities and skills can used as ability plus powers that are not listed on superpower wiki the ability to create new or "cheat"(significantly cheap) powers vs battles: tier 11-0 [ lowest low class 1 dimensional characters | highest: nigh omnipotent characters even true infinites/true omnipotents like gan (dark tower), and most other vs battles tier 0 characters have been shown to be defeated by higher level omnipotent characters ] With the exception of yog sothoth b/c due to madness inducement his tier scaled or at least became far higher tier unknown (both joke battles and vs battles): characters that do not have a clear tier, may be anywhere from lowest to highest tiers tier 12: a technical tier that was technicality created on comicplant with the introduction of a character that was possibly lower than low 11c | however this tier isn't used for battle alike unknown tier | but despite the higher tier characters used, there was the opposite scenario where extremely high tier characters did not have a character powerfuly-fitting enough to match the character as well, but the thing able tier 12 is that it is a "pseudo tier" unlike all other tiers since very low 11c is technically still not tier 12 update: *note: even here, digimon has a high win rate possibly the highest out of every verse despite being in a general tier / not exaggerated update: comicplant does not accept the wins losses of vs battles, or joke battles, and all the characters used here, only wins and losses are those that occurred on this wiki are accepted, (for example batman (vs battles) defeating mando is not accepted on comicplant) and dio (joke battles) not losing to anyone is not accepted on comicplant, same goes for the win records of comicvine, reddit, and spacebattles, and any other alike source (even if the (some) characters weren't used here) crown characters (character or team that proved most impressive): Top 5 (edit top 10, plus runner up (5.5) 1: The Dragon Slayer (Joke Battles) (basically a character-power more impressive than forever manipulation plus defeating a significant character, and for other reasons before forever manipulation was either discovered or written here), 2: Debug Sonic (Joke Battles) (impressive in itself via combat charisma, 4th best character design of these type of characters, and incredible skill), 2.5 Galactimus (Fairly Odd Parents) (fairy magic combined with galactus is extremely impressive plus not just being a fusion, galctimus proved to be impressive in other ways), 3: Son eggplanto (Comicplant profile) (literal top tier character), 4: Super Nasu (Yume Nikki) (a weak character that ascended itself simply using mind control and defeating his opponent when his opponent was leagues above him) 5: knight pooh (comicplant profile) (combat skills and forever manipulation, also being unbeatable despite not being best tier is extremely impressive), runner up 5.5 (runner up 1): red son superman (dc comics) (most impressive character design and a win in battle), 6 stealth black sanji (eos one piece) and kami (dragonball original) (fought different versions of the same character way above them and defeated, it not only was the character way above them it was an aspect of the second highest hax, and each of them separately but together defeated the character) 7: elsa (frozen I and II): one of the only characters to a win a battle using life manipulation, a form of creation, where fights/battles usually win and have the advantage with destructive capabilities elsa's win was the opposite and more impressive than a fictional-destructive win. 8 classic beyonder with fire background (marvel comics): an impressive character that defeated an impressive opponent and second best character design for these type of characters) 9: korin (dragonball original), won a battle against a character that completely outmatched him. 10 envy (fullmetal alchemist) defeated a team of 3 being-characters that were in much higher leagues than himself and defeated them rather easily while in battle mastering darkseid's powers) Runner Up (since number edits is #12): (second runner up because both 1/2 10's get 1 runner up each, eg: 1-5 high impressive character, 6-12, low-high impressives): (Re: Runner Up 2: Team Alebdo (Defeated a character with all powers with smarts, precise counters, and abilities that could've been countered but didn't allow their combination abilities to be countered) Runner Up 3 (despite number brackets): Rumble McSkirmish Buff (defeated a character that he originally had nowhere near as much hax as his opponent, plus that character is also dimensional), Runner Up 4: White Phoenix (defeated 3 extremely impressive characters that were near the level of her power, including the one below all; basically defeated an enhanced multi-impressive one below all) (however this included one above all hulk and white phoenix character design both at 5th best character design which added impressiveness to white phoenix's combat feats) mvp (most impressive mvp power) character on a team): Mastered Void (Power Source) | Marvel Comics update: mvp team ranks: Team Albedo mvp#1 (Mastered Void Via Merged Sentry), Team Phoenix Force mvp#2 (Phoenix Force and White Mage of Light White, abilities through white magic + phoenix force abilities combination) Team mvp#3: Team One Above All (One Above All Plot Manipilation) None. Team mvp#4: None. Team mvp#5. (Most Teams Lost, only about 3/8 teams won) Losing Teams can get the mvp but not if their ability during the loss is not impressive) Vertex Universe* (Most Winning Universe): Digimon (10+ wins) Crown, Runner Up, Mvp, and Vertex, titles only applied to characters with images, other battle note battles not included may be more or less impressive than these but to due image-less battles, treated as less important than the ones with images including not having a character design, however most of those were clean wins, good fights, and interesting match ups too